1. Field
Example embodiment of the present disclosure relate to a spectrometer, and more particularly, to a collection optics system for a spectrometer, and a Raman spectral system including the collection optics system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, smaller Raman spectral systems for analyzing substances in the body such as blood glucose have been developed as diagnosis sensors for mobile health. Technology for examining body samples such as a skin sample using such smaller Raman spectral systems may bring improvements in aspects such as the range of measurement or the possible number of measurements, compared to existing technology enabling measurements only at particular positions or in particular regions. However, since the body produces intensive fluorescence signals, technology for selectively detecting only Raman signals from biogenic substances existing in very small amounts such as blood glucose is needed.